


A Family Operation

by cazmalfoy



Series: Superdads [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Matchmaking, Peter can't help himself, Pre-Michelle Jones/Peter Parker - Freeform, Pre-Slash, Pre-Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: Peter hadn't been kidding about setting Steve up with someone now that Tony was dating Bucky.He had the perfect person in mind, he just needed a little help from his family (and MJ).





	A Family Operation

It surprised Peter how quickly he got used to Bucky and Tony’s relationship. Barely two months had passed since their revelation and the former Army-Sergeant was already practically living with them.

Despite knowing Bucky for his entire life, Peter had expected his being ‘my dad’s boyfriend’ instead of ‘Uncle Bucky’ to be uncomfortable enough to make him want to move in with Steve permanently.

But then nothing had changed, and Peter had been forced to admit that he had been barking up the wrong tree. _Then_ he made a vow to himself that he was going to make a real effort to find someone for his papa.

Peter wasn’t an idiot, though. He knew he couldn’t do it on his own.

Which was why he was currently trying to recruit MJ to help in the middle of gym class.

“Come on,” Peter begged for the nth time since the period began. “I can’t do it without you.”

Beside him, MJ rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. “I’ve already told you,” she reminded him, “I have too much actual homework to do.”

Peter scoffed and shook his head. “Since when do you care about doing your homework before getting in people’s business?” MJ glared at him, and he decided to try a different approach. “You _know_ I’m going to mess everything up if I do this on my own. You’re smarter than me, I need all the help I can get.”

He knew he was getting to her when her lips pursed as she tried to hold back the smile at the compliment. She may pretend to be stoic and indifferent in front of others, but he knew his friend enjoyed getting a compliment along with everyone else.

“Tell me your plan,” she instructed. When Peter let out a yelp of happiness, she cut him off with a curt, “I didn’t say I would help. I just want to know what insane thing you have in mind.”

Peter’s happiness disappeared in an instant and he shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Before he’d even managed to speak, MJ rolled her eyes.

“You don’t even have a plan, do you?” she demanded, and Peter threw her a sheepish smile. “I swear, there’s no way you’re really related to Tony Stark.” Before Peter had time to feel offended – not that he believed she was being serious; at least he didn't think she was – MJ continued, “Fine. I’ll help. On one condition.”

Peter didn’t speak as he waited for MJ to explain her terms, even though he knew that he’d go along with whatever she wanted. He really did need her help.

“We’re doing this my way,” MJ continued when she realised Peter wasn’t going to interrupt her. “God knows you really will screw everything up if I leave you to it.”

A laugh escaped Peter and he nodded his head. “I can live with that,” he agreed, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face even if I wanted to. “So, I was thinking that we should start…”

He broke off with a startled yelp when someone cleared their throat behind him. Peter spun around, heart beating fast in his chest, and couldn’t help swallowing nervously when he saw the person who’d interrupted them.

Despite being dressed in track pants and a black t-shirt, Mr Wilson still managed to project the para-rescue he had been before he’d moved to teaching.

Before either Peter or MJ could come up with an excuse for them not participating, Wilson began to speak. “There’s this really weird thing happening. Maybe you’ve heard? It’s called a class; one of those weird things where the teacher tells you what to do and students follow those orders?”

Peter felt a bush creep over his cheeks and he immediately jumped up from where he had been sitting on the grass, MJ following suit a second later. “Yes, Sir,” they both murmured in unison.

Mr Wilson’s gaze flickered between the pair of them before he rolled his eyes. “Just get on with it,” he snapped, waving them in the direction of the running track. They were barely more than two feet away from him when Mr Wilson called, “And, I want five extra laps from both of you.”

MJ’s steps faltered momentarily, before she continued. “I’m gonna kill you, Peter,” she muttered before she pulled away from him.

*

Peter and MJ were sitting in the kitchen of Stark Tower when Bucky arrived home. It had been a long day of campaigning and he had been more than ready to call it a night, but there was something about the teenager’s expressions that made him curious enough to linger.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked, making the pair of them jump in surprise and try to cover up what they had been working on.

Peter’s face immediately filled with blood as he blushed crimson. “Nothing,” he muttered. “I mean… Just… Homework. We’re doing homework.”

Bucky didn’t believe what he was saying for a moment, but before he could call him on it, MJ rolled her eyes. “We’re trying to get Mr Rogers a boyfriend,” she admitted.

Peter’s mouth fell open in surprise and he turned to glare at his friend. “Way to keep a secret,” he muttered as his eyes narrowed.

The other teenager shrugged. “What? He’s your papa’s best friend; I figured he could help.”

Bucky blinked as he tried to process what was going on in front of him. Eventually he decided he couldn’t and needed it spelling out for him. “Wait, what?” he asked, sitting down opposite the pair of them.

Peter stared at him for a minute, a whole range of emotions flickering across his face that he could never hide, before his shoulders slumped. “Well, you know how you and dad have been doing out for a while now,” Peter began, running a hand through his hair. “There’s this teacher at school and… I think he’s _perfect_ for Papa.”

MJ nodded. “And somehow – I haven’t figured out how yet – he’s managed to trick me into helping,” she added.

Bucky couldn’t help laughing at her tone , before he turned his attention back to Peter. “I thought you were only joking when you said that,” he commented, raising an eyebrow.

A grin spread across Peter’s face. “Well, I was. At first. But then you moved in and I got to thinking…”

“Whoa!” Bucky exclaimed, holding a hand up to cut Peter off mid-sentence. “I haven’t moved in!” he protested weakly.

Peter raised an eyebrow in response and even MJ looked at him in disbelief. “Sure, you haven’t,” he agreed slowly, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. “While you’re busy convincing yourself of that, MJ and I are going to focus on figuring out a way to do this.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he leant forward, leaning his elbows on the table top. “Okay, I’ll bite. What is this plan?”

MJ snickered. “The only plan we have is that we’re going to get them together,” she admitted, earning herself a glare from Peter.

A scoff escaped Bucky. “I thought you were supposed to have inherited your dad’s intelligence.” MJ let out a sharp laugh that make Bucky grin at her. “Have your papa and this teacher even met?”

“Nope,” Peter replied, adding extra emphasis to the word.

Bucky let his head fall on the table with a thud. “Gee, kid, you sure do know how to pick them,” he muttered.

*

Parent Teacher nights were one of the few events in Peter’s life that Steve had never attended.

It hadn’t been an intentional choice by the former Army Captain or his ex-husband, but there had always been something happening that Steve hadn’t been able to get out of, leaving Tony to take the reigns and report back to Steve later.

But not this time.

This time, Tony was the one who had needed to fly to London at the last minute, leaving Steve to attend their son’s school. Bucky had offered to go with him, but Steve had turned him down; he was a big boy and didn’t need a chaperone, after all.

At the time, declining the offer had seemed like a good idea. Now, with him standing in front of the fancy building Peter spent most of his time in, Steve was seriously beginning to regret his previous haste.

It felt ridiculous for Steve to be afraid of a few teachers, considering he had marched into war zones without a second thought, but Steve had never really liked school. The teachers had always marked him as a trouble maker and hadn’t bothered to help beyond what was absolutely required.

Even though he _knew_ Peter’s teachers all adored the teenager, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if those attitudes would change when they came face to face with _him_ rather than Tony. Within moments, Tony could have people eating out of the palm of his hand and they loved him for it.

Steve, not so much.

He didn’t even have Peter with him as support. The teenager had volunteered to be part of the welcoming committee, and Steve had only seen him briefly when he had arrived at the school.

Nope, he was well and truly on his own.

Getting through the first five teachers turned out to not be as bad as Steve had expected. They all had nothing but good things to say about Peter’s grades; a few did mention that he had a habit of getting distracted easily though, which Steve hadn’t been surprised by. It was just one of the many things Peter had in common with Tony.

Steve felt like he was finally relaxing and getting to used to this whole Parent Teacher thing, and then he arrived at the next teacher’s office and his brain stopped functioning.

According to the sign on the door, Peter’s track coach was Sam Wilson and he was _gorgeous._

Tall, dark and handsome, Wilson made Steve’s mouth go dry and he knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it.

Before Steve could gather his wits, Wilson looked up from his computer and a small smile appeared on his face. “You must be Mr Rogers,” he greeted as he got to his feet.

Steve continued staring for another moment longer, before he managed to kick-start his brain and step further into the office. “Mr Wilson,” he replied, returning the smile with one of his own. At least, he hoped he’d smiled and didn’t look constipated.

Wilson waved his hand in the direction of the chair which had been placed beside his desk. “Please, take a seat.”

He took a few deep breaths to steady his pounding heart rate, before Steve did as instructed and slid into the chair.

As soon as he was sat down, Wilson dove straight into the reason they were there. “I’m sure you’ve heard this from every teacher, but Peter is one of the best students in my class.”

A light blush coloured Steve’s cheeks and he ducked his head, feeling as shy as he would if Wilson had complimented Steve himself. “He’s a good kid,” he agreed with a small nod.

“I do wish he wouldn’t get distracted so easily, though,” Wilson continued with a smile.

Steve laughed. “I’ve heard _that_ from a few teachers as well. He’s always been the same. You can blame his dad for that one.”

Wilson looked confused for a moment, before he realised what Steve was talking about. “Ah, Mr Stark. We met last term. Your husband is very… animated,” he added with a chuckle.

“Ex-husband,” Steve rushed to correct him, the blush darkening on his cheeks. “We’re not… It’s not…” He broke off with a sigh and ran his hand over the back of his head. He couldn’t believe how much of an idiot he sounded. Steve felt like a teenager all over again, admitting to Tony that he had a crush on him.

There was unreadable expression on Wilson’s face, and he stared at Steve for a moment, before breaking himself out of his thoughts. “Well,” Wilson began, coughing lightly when his voice caught in his throat, “I know I can be a little strict on the kids sometimes, but it’s only because I know so many of them are capable of so much more.”

Wilson shrugged his shoulders a little. “I guess it’s a side effect of being in the military. There are certain things you just can’t turn off.”

Steve’s curiosity peaked at the other man’s words and he couldn’t help asking, “You were in the military?”

“Test pilot for the 58th Rescue Squadron,” Wilson answered, his voice carefully guarded, and Steve could tell he was regretting even opening his mouth.

Even though he couldn’t explain why it was so strong, Steve had the overwhelming urge to make Wilson feel comfortable talking about his military background. The best way he knew to do that, was talk about his own.

“Me and my best friend signed up with the 107th as soon as we were old enough,” Steve told Wilson. “Served a few tours in the middle east before Peter was born, and then moved into the private sector.”

Wilson looked surprised at the admission. Despite retaining his rank, Steve knew most of Peter’s paperwork wouldn’t refer to his as ‘Captain’, just like it didn’t refer to Tony as ‘Doctor’ even though the man had more doctorates than he knew what to do with. There was no way the teacher could have known about Steve's military past.

After a few moments, Wilson asked, “How did you adjust to civilian life?” 

Steve bit his lip as he considered the other man’s question. “I don’t think you ever really do,” he confessed. “You just learn to look at life a little differently.”

*

“I can’t hear what they’re staying,” Peter complained, leaning closer to the computer and jabbing his finger against the volume button.

Beside him, MJ rolled her eyes. “That’s because you keep complaining whenever a teacher says you do something you’re not supposed to.”

Peter threw a glare in her direction. “No, I don’t,” he argued petulantly, despite knowing that she was right; there was no way he was going to admit it and it give her the satisfaction.

The pair of them looked up when they heard footsteps, just in time to see Bucky entering with room with a multi-pack of sodas under one arm and a bag of chips in the other. “Any change?” he asked, depositing the items on the table and returning to his seat.

“Not much,” Peter answered with a shake of his head. “They’re talking about when papa was in the Army. Something about Belarus?”

Immediately Bucky paled and he glanced nervously at the computer which was playing the audio from the bug Peter had planted on Steve’s jacket. “I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” he muttered.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “What happened in Belarus?” he asked, knowing that they had been talking over the best part of the story and weren’t recording it, so he couldn’t rewind. Bucky shook his head, his lips pressed firmly together, and Peter knew there was no way he was going to get more information from him.

“You know you can’t complain about us doing this, right?” Peter changed the subject since Bucky was obviously uncomfortable. “You’re the one who thought this was going to be the best plan.”

Bucky’s blue eyes narrowed. “I didn’t suggest we bug him,” he corrected the teenager.

Between them, MJ smirked. “No, but you did ask Mr Stark what _he_ would do, and he said this.”

The older man turned the glare on MJ, but it didn’t seem to have the same affect on her as it did on Peter. Probably because she was right. When Peter had first started explaining what he wanted to do, Bucky had been hesitant but had eventually decided that they needed to get Tony involved if whatever convoluted plan they had was going to work.

That was the reason Tony had suddenly been needed at a work event out of the country, to force Steve into attending the Parent Teacher evening; Pepper had been flabbergasted when Tony had volunteered himself for the event – something he never done throughout his entire career.

“Shh,” MJ hissed suddenly making the pair of them jump. “Listen.”

 _“If you ever want to have coffee and talk, just give me a call_ ,” Steve’s voice came through the speakers. “ _It sucks not having anyone who_ gets _it. I’m lucky, I have Bucky, but I know not everyone has that.”_

Peter sniggered at the bashful look on Bucky’s face, but he didn’t get chance to comment before Mr Wilson replied with, “ _You’re right about that. How about lunch on Saturday? We can depress ourselves by trading war stories?”_

Steve chuckled. _“Sounds like a plan.”_

If either of the two men said anything else, it was drowned out by the noise of Peter crowing happily and throwing his arms around a startled MJ. “It worked!” he exclaimed, before suddenly realising what he was doing and releasing the other teenager. “Sorry,” he whispered, trying to ignore how much he was blushing.

As he took a step back, he caught Bucky’s gaze and he couldn’t help wincing at the mischief he could see reflected in his eyes.

Bucky was onto him and the little crush he had been harbouring for MJ, and he wasn’t going to stop until he had embarrassed Peter to death, he just knew it.


End file.
